The Way Things Are
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: Zim takes a risk in telling something Dib about the truth of his mission. Things did not turned out as planned. Set four years in the future.


**It's odd that no one ever wrote THIS type of reaction from Dib in the overly done plot of 'Zim learns the truth!'**

**He comforts Zim, or tries to relate with him.**

**So here is history in the making!**

**REVIEW THIS AND I MAY MAKE MORE!**

"You were nothing but a _lie_!" Dib screamed. His voice was strained and raspy, just as any voice would sound like after screaming for half an hour. But he wasn't screaming because he was in physical pain, but because he was furious at his rival. He screamed, and yelled at him, completely out of his senses. The young teen paced the floor once again, flinging his arms as if he were directing traffic. "I wasted years… no, my entire_ childhood_ on you!"

Zim stared back in horror at the human, unable to register what was happening. He stayed mostly silent during this ordeal, speechless at Dib's unexpected reaction. He told Dib the truth, in hopes, in stupid, frivolous hopes that maybe Dib would…

He actually had no idea what he was expecting. But it wasn't this.

_Nothing but a lie!_

It wasn't this.

"Dib…" Zim tried to regain control of his voice. He only figured out this truth a few days ago, and he took every ounce of courage he had left to take this risk. And it all backfired on him horribly.

Dib turned his head and shot a hate filled glare at the alien. "No, don't you dare try to spin this…" He shook his pointed finger at Zim, as if he couldn't decide whether or not he was even worth being pointed at anymore. "Don't… you dare! Do you have any idea how many nights I spent, wide awake? I was terrified of you… I was scared to death that one day you might snap and just blow up the city with a bomb… And now I learned that it was all just one big _joke_?"

Zim tightened his fists. "I didn't _know!_" he yelled.

"How could you not know? How did something like an _entire planet_ hating you go over your head?" Dib yelled, sounding desperate. Dib took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "All this time, I could have had a much more peaceful life… I could have stepped out the door without being afraid of suddenly being shot in the head, or seeing the streets in chaos!"

Zim stared at Dib, understanding where the human was coming from… but he was acting like he was the victim. Zim was the one banished! Zim was the one who was the lie! Dib still had his life, his country, his home. Dib had more than Zim could ever hope for.

His expression darkens. Humans were disgusting, selfish creatures. Yes, Dib was his enemy for the past three years, but that all could have stopped. Dib could have acted civil about this, and they both would have moved on with their pitiful lives.

But no…

Zim was convinced now… even if it wasn't in the name of the Tallest; the human scourge must be eliminated.

Furious, he pointed at Dib dramatically. "You disgusting maggot!" he yelled. "To think I expected more of you!"

"What are you going on about now?" Dib snapped.

"I may… I may not be an Invader. But I am still a great threat to Earth! And hear this Dib- I will kill you! _All of you_!" And with that, the alien lunged for Dib, ready to break his neck…

**0o0**

The room lay in shambles. The walls had smoking holes on them; the carpet was torn and stained with debris and blood. It was as if a war took place… and in a way, a war _did_ take place. Dib was propped up against the wall, slowly coming to. He looked around the room with blurred eyes; his glasses were knocked off at the end of the fight.

Gazing across the room, he sees a second figure stirring. And while Dib could not see it, Zim was in just as bad shape as he was. It would be foolish to continue fighting. They would both die of their injuries. The both of them would have to retreat and continue this fight another time.

And that was exactly what Dib wanted. He didn't want Zim to simply _give_ up. Was he angry? Of course! But he didn't regret a single day of it. He really did enjoy the danger, the thrill of it all. He couldn't let the game of 'Cat and Mouse' end so abruptly. So he purposely baited Zim, giving him a whole new reason to hate Earth. Perhaps it was selfish…

But this was the way things were meant to be.


End file.
